Harry Potter and the horrors of the seer
by The great seer
Summary: Read profile page for feedback, going to restart this book now that I have time again and now that I have finished years of extra english lessons! Don't hurt my grammar I know it is bad. Enjoy these "teaser" chapters to the story.
1. Back to private drive

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter in any way, all rights are owned and trademarked by JK Rowling and bloomsbury editing. I Do not owe this.

NOTE: I am not english but dutch, therefore my stories are beeing read and corrected by my loverly beta Victoria. She started doing this at chapter 5 but she will also check the rest. I am not native english but i know the language enough to write a good story. THe flow and grammar is the problem though but as i said before this will be corrected in the near future. So stick with me and enjoy the large story i am going to write.

**Back to private drive**

Uncle Vernon looked in his mirror and saw Harry sitting silently whilst looking out of the window. He had not moved or talked to them since he had picked Harry up from the train station surrounded by those freaky friends of his.

"What's wrong with you boy!" uncle Vernon roared while driving on.

"Nothing's wrong, leave me alone", Harry replied. He had been sitting silently in the back of the car for the last 10 minutes since he had been picked up from platform 9¾. He was thinking about all what had happened last year. First the whole riot at the world championship of quidditch, where for the first time in many years someone had made the dark mark of Voldemort appear.

"I SAID, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY"! Uncle Vernon was twisted in his seat, his neck growing a blotchy colour of purple, the car starting skimming on the road as he tried to yell at Harry and keep an eye out on the road.

"God damn it bloody motorcycles"! Vernon was temporarily distracted by a man on a large black motor that had passed him and had missed his left side mirror by a mere inch.

"Can't they watch out"? He grumbled darkly.

"So are you going to tell us what is wrong"? "Or do you want to start with a week in the cupboard for your mischief". Uncle Vernon was now twisted in his seat again and Harry saw the spittle coming for his nose and tried to shield himself from it.

"Nothing uncle, I am really sorry about what I did, do you want me to do anything when we get home"? Harry had learned that if he wanted at least a little bit of a quiet summer that he would need to co-operate with his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia in the best way he could. This meant ofcourse: not blocking their path, stay up in his room and do all sorts of chores. Harry sighed inwardly; the summer was already beginning to look awe full after only 10 minutes of driving.

"What I want you to do is wash my car, do the flowerbeds, clean all rooms, cook dinner and then stay out of my sight before I strangle you". Vernon bellowed.

"Yes uncle" Harry replied. "I will also send a letter to Sirius when I get home telling him that I have had such a warm welcome".

That little sentence had the desired effect, the purple neck of uncle Vernon immediately went a pale white, and Petunia was shivering in her seat. His godfather's name alone had tremendous power over his relatives. And Harry planned to use it if he needed to use it.

Suddenly Vernon said: "how do you contact that Black guy anyway".

"With Hedwig my owl remember, they deliver post for wiz… our people", suppressing an undertone of annoyance. He had to correct himself quickly; the word wizard was such a forbidden word that if he spoke it he would be strangled in a mere second by Vernon's hands even while he was still driving. And he would not like to die at an early age due to his uncle and certainly not in a car crash.

"Thought so", Vernon said calmly. Harry was distressed by the sound of his uncle's voice, but he could not think of any threat nearing him so he was silent and lost in his thoughts again very soon. Starring out of the window he thought again of last year.

The horrors at the quidditch cup, the dark mark. And then the Tri-wizard championships, with Durmstrang and Beauxbattons coming to Hogwarts to have the huge school tournament. Setting three tasks for one champion student from each school who would compete against eachother to be the tri-wizard-champion.

"Hmpf" Harry growled whilst thinking about it. The goblet of fire was supposed to be impervious to fooling or tricks. But it was surpassed. This meant that Harry had to join in on the tournament next to Cedric, Fleur and Krum, the last two being from Beauxbattons and Durmstrang.

Harry had joined in on each task, having help from his best friends Ron and Hermione and even Dobby the house elf. They all had done a great deal of work and help for him with mental support. And Dobby was the one that had made sure he could breath under water with the use of Gillyweed. He was placed first on his dragon egg test together with Cedric. And he was third in his second task in the lake. "Due to my bloody saving people thing" he whispered softly so none would hear him.

At the last task all had gone drastically wrong, he and Cedric Diggory had come to the cup at the same time after beating many tasks in a magically enhanced maze. They decided that is was no more then fair that they both took the cup at the same time. Although Harry insisted that Cedric should take it for he was the real Hogwarts champion whilst Harry had been frauded into it. But Cedric wanted none of it and so they both took hold of the cup at the sime time and thus both ending first place.

"I was a bloody fool" Harry murmured. The cup had been a portkey, it had taken him and Cedric to Riddle manor, the old house of voldemort's parents. There the wizard Peter Pettigrew, he had been responsible for the death of Harry's parrents and he was also known as one of the four marauders of Hogwarts. The others were his dad, Sirius and Remus. They all had nicknames which corresponded with their animal forms that they could take. Peter could become a small rat, so he was named Wormtail. Wormtail had killed Cedric on arival to the graveyard and then used Harry in a ritual that had resurrected Lord Voldemort.

"Blood from the hated, taken with force, let your enemy, arise!" Harry muted, he rolled up his sleeve and took a look at the scar on his right shoulder blade. A small thin white scar was the only thing that had been left of the small stab Wormtail had given him with that silver knife of his to get the blood that Voldemort so deperatly wanted. Harry's blood made it possible for the dark Lord to touch Harry again, because now Harry's blood ran through the dark lords body.

"Bastard", he growled. Harry noticed immediately he had been saying it to loud, because the brakes where suddenly pressed down with such a force that Harry nearly crashed into the front of the car, his safety belt had saved him though.

But he would need a lot more safety from uncle Vernon who was now turning around slowly, purple at the verge of black in his neck. He started screaming at Harry: "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LIKE THAT! GET OUT OF THE CAR AND YOU CAN WALK HOME!" Vernon was heaving his clenched fist; Harry ducked it fast while unbuttoning his seat belt and jumped out of the car.

"I was not talking about you I was just", he could not get any further because the door was thrown shut from the inside and with shrieking tiers Vernon pulled off, leaving Harry where he was.

"Well that is a nice way to start my bloody holiday" Harry said out aloud. He looked at a road sign and saw that Surrey was still 5 miles. He sighed deeply and got to walk home.

Suddenly he saw Vernon's car turning around and come back for him. "And here we go" Harry muttered. The car stopped in front of Harry. Vernon stepped out he then slowly walked up to Harry and stood towering over the boy. Harry had not moved a muscle and just stood there wearily. He knew what was coming for him.

"Get in the car" Vernon said with a trembling voice and a shaking body. "Get in the car so we go home, and if I hear so much as ONE LITTLE SQUEEK from you, you will wish that you were never born!". "Sometimes I wish myself that I have never been born", Harry thought. With that said Vernon stepped aside and let Harry step into the car. " He probably does not want anyone to recognise me walking down the street alone" Harry though to himself a small tickle of a laugh in the corner of his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at private drive Harry got out of the car and he stood silently next to it while waiting for uncle Vernon to open the car trunk.

Vernon did so, he pulled out his trunk, his broom, and Hedwig but instead of giving them to Harry he marched into the house with them panting because of the wight of Harry's trunk. He then opened the cupboard under the stairs and, to Harry's horror, threw all the stuff in it with a loud thud. This included Harry's owl Hedwig.

"What are you doing asked Harry"? "You can not lock Hedwig up in there!" Harry said with a shaking voice. "She might die I need to feed her and she needs to be let out".

"I am making PRECAUTIONS" Vernon bellowed. "If that owl does not fly then you can not send your letters or ickly writings to that murderous godfather of yours." He smiled when he saw Harry's face turn pale. "Yes boy, no more threatening of any kind and no spells no NOTHING in here or you'll be sorry."

"She will DIE Vernon!" Harry was at the verge of tears, he could only think of Hedwig at the moment. "Let me at least feed her!" He whined at his uncle not knowing what to do. Hedwig meant a lot to Harry, it was his first real birthday present given by Hagrid the groundkeeper of Hogwarts.

"Ow no you won't boy, that owl may die and rot in there for all I care". "And I still have a score to settle for what you said in the car", an evil glare eupted in Vernon's eyes and with this said he walked slowly to Harry, who backed away to late. Harry went to the floor gasping in pain as Vernon's fist had hit Harry strait in his Stomach. "That will teach you for insulting me", Vernon said slowly.

Harry lay there gasping for breath holding his stomach. Vernon then hang over him even more and slowly whispered to him: "You go to your room now and you will do all the chores I set you tomorrow and you will have no food". He then added, "and if I as much see you LOOKING at the cupboard I will make sure that you never return to that school of yours, nor will you be able to walk then anymore since you can not walk if you have shattered knee caps".

"NOW GET TO YOU BLOODY ROOM"! Harry jumped to his feat gasping in pain, but stumbled up the stairs with great effort and in tears. He could beat Voldemort and escape to safety. But from Vernon a normal muggle in the muggle world he was powerless and he was frustrated by this.

"It isn't fair" Harry mumbled while falling down on his bed. He had to get Hedwig out of there within five days, he knew that she had enough water for now and some food, but she would not like it in there, it was dark and full of spiders in the cupboard. "Five day's", he said whilst sitting up, "I will get you out Hedwig and Vernon will get what he earns one of these days".

With that said Harry flopped down in bed again, and soon slept being tired still from his train ride just a few hours ago. It had been such fun, his last few moments with Ron and Hermione and his goodbye's with the Weasley's had been near heartbreaking. He could not understand that just a few hours ago he was so happy, and now he was shaking in pain and agony. Harry hoped the summer would end soon, and with that thought he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was awakened by a blowing in his right ear, "ger roff", he mumbled sleepingly. The blowing in his ear continued until he was fully awake. Harry immediatly saw the one who had awoken him. Dudley's giant pink pig face was hanging above his looking down on him with a grin on his face.

"What is up Harrikins, having trouble sleeping" Dudley pestered. "Go away Dididum huge bums" Harry snarled, he was not in the mood for Dudley right now, more so because he felt like if a train had run headlong into his stomach. He was feeling like hexing the pig boy right through the whole house with all the hexes he knew about. But knew he would be in trouble with the ministry, although he would probably have been killed by Vernon before anyone would arive.

"I said what is up Harrikins". Dudley repeated having this huge grin smeared on his face. "What do you mean?" Harry said again. "Your sweet dad hit me frontload in my stomach, and then he also locked up all my stuff and now I am lying here beeing awoken from my sleep in a very disturbing matter by a boy who looks like a pig". "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL DIDDYBUMS?"

Dudley was taken aback by the sudden rage that Harry was showing but quickly recovered. "I did not mean mean the abuse my dad did to you, I know all about that, I saw it". He now had that huge grin back on his face. "I just want to know why you mumble in your sleep and keeping talking about that boy." Dudley said looking more confident again with now a new evil look spread across his face.

"Talking in my sleep what are you talking about, and what boy do you mean?" Harry had a horrible idea since he had been dreaming of the cemetery and Cedric again just before he had been awakened by Dudley. "I never talk in my sleep!" Harry said more strongly now, and you know that Diddydumkins a sneer following behind it", Harry knew that he might have said things, but he needed to play safe.

"DON'T call me that" Dudley yelled, "And if you do not talk in your sleep, then tell me who is Cedric"? Dudley laughed at seeing the sudden horror on Harry's face. "What is wrong Harry"? "Was he your boyfriend or something". An even more evil grin spread his face on which Vernon would have been truly proud.

"How do you, how did you get in here? Why did you listen, get OUT of here!" Harry was yelling at the end visibly at shock on what Dudley had said about Cedric. "GET out of my room Dudley". Harry was shocked to know that Dudley had heard him talking about Cedric, the dreams were horrible enough without having Dudley to deal with them as well.

"At least u know my name correctly now" Dudley said while his grin spread even wider. "I still like Big D, or D.D. more but Dudley will do for now".

Harry roared at the cheekiness of his cousin. "I said get out Dudley" I do not like to repeat myself. Harry's voice was now cold like metal and slow and dangerous, he truly was in a rage now.

Dudley was slightly taken aback by the tone of Harry's voice, but then came back even fiercer. "So what, dad has got your owl, you can not write that friend of yours, and you can not hurt me because then you get expelled". "And i am by far stronger then you so i got you cornered on all places", Dudley's face seemed to be split in two by the time he said the last word few words.

Harry knew Dudley was right he knew he could not perform magic, but he was tired of it, tired of Dudley always pestering him when he least needed him. Harry stood up in a flash and knocked Dudley over. This move on which Dudley had not been prepared kocked him of his feet and out of Harry's room.

"Good night Dudikens" Harry said cheekily and with that he closed his door and locked it. Then he sank into his bed and was soon off into another disturbing sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Morning when Harry come down he saw Dudley sitting quietly at the table. "Surely he must have told Vernon of him being attacked". Harry sat down shrugging and started reading the newspaper which was a common habit of him since he had started to do it at Hogwarts breakfast. He had no idea why Dudley might be so silent, but he did not mind at all.

"And what do you suppose you think your doing " Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen glaring at Harry who was still reading the newspaper in silence.

Harry did not answer her, at Hogwarts he had the same problem. Once engrossed in a book or paper he would be oblivious to the outside world. He had gotten a sausage in his face once by Ron since he was not paying attention to Ron's new orange Chudley Cannons hat. Even now at the kitchen table with Petunia near her he did not flinch or look up.

"I am reading the newspaper aunt Petunia, like I do at my school", Harry said this while Petunia was standing there hands on her hips. "And for that face, you can clearly see i am reading the paper", Harry did not even look up whilst saying this.

Petunia's face went pale, "now you listen here boy, what you do at that, at that school of yours I do not care but right now you are in my kitchen and you will make breakfast". She said this all rather fast not blinking and looking down at Harry with her hands still on her hips.

Harry sighed and got up, "what would you like me to make Petunia" he said with a small smile. Petunia was at least a little bit better then Vernon she had never really abused Harry except for trying to hit him with pots and pans now and then when he did not do the chores in the kitchen well and she kind of always missed him.

"You can make some eggs, bacon and toast for Dudley, some orange juice for me, and all before for Vernon when he comes down" Petunia said stiffly.

"As you will", Harry said with a smirk and a small comical bow and soon Harry started making breakfast whilst singing a small hum to himself. Harry was in a fairly good mood today, his pain had subsided and he was not feeling all that bad. Dudley apparently had not told anything and Harry was sure that this day would bring some more goodies for him. He just had this feeling.

Harry sighed again when he putted the eggs and bacon on the plates of Dudley and Vernon. Vernon had just only came down in his red morning robes and looked sleepily like he always did when it was Saturday.

"Enjoy your meals" Harry said. Dudley did not need the encouragement, he had already gulped down half his breakfast but Harry was not talking to Dudley. He was trying to be polite, as to make sure Vernon would not be so mad at Harry anymore. Vernon took a bit of toast with eggs and said bluntly: "the toast is a bit to long through and the egg are too soft as usual". He looked up at Harry with an evil smile. Harry knew what was coming.

Clang, with a crash Vernon's plate had dropped to the floor. "If I do not like my food enough then that is what will happen to it. And you will make new eggs and toast correctly this time. And you will pay me back everything from the plate to the toast with more chores". He smiled evilly at Harry.

Harry looked aghast, he had made the toast and eggs like Vernon always liked them, and still he was mean to him. Harry had to suppress his upcoming rage since he knew bad things happened if he let it loose, and he did not want any more problems then he already had.

"Yes uncle Vernon", Harry picked up the leftovers and the broken plate and threw it all in the dustbin. He then set to work to make some newbreakfast again. Making new toast and eggs for Vernon.

He made them all exactly the same. But this time Vernon smiled a bit and said "hmm still not perfect but this will do for now. Now you boy go away and leave us alone and go wash the car and do you chores. If you're done I might give you a little bit of dinner tonight. But only if my car is waxed until it reflects like a mirror."

"Ok uncle Vernon" Harry replied sadly. It was a beautiful day and he had hoped on only a few chores so he could go to his favourite park, alas it was not to be. He went upstairs in order to change clothes. Changing clothes did not really matter since all of Dudley's clothes were old and baggy, but still some were at least a bit better or nicer to wear and he saved those for normal times, whilst using the most horrible clothes to do his chores in.

Harry worked all day, first he did Vernon's car for nearly 2 hours, making it indeed shine like a freshly polished mirror. Then he did the flowerbeds of aunt Petunia. He also cleaned the kitchen and did groceries with Petunia. This ofcourse meant that he could carry all the shopping bags and she could talk to any neighbour she might spot.

And the worst was that all the time Harry could see Dudley walking around, licking on an ice cream, sitting in the warm sun, or just watching the telly. Harry groaned whilst kneeling to weed the last few flowerbeds that still needed doing.

Sometimes even Harry wished he could live like Dudley, free with 2 parents caring for him, giving him food, hugging him, a nice room, toys and love. He had to suppress a snivel. Luckily for Harry Dudley left early to go to his friends.

"He probably went of in order to beat small children to pulp again and steal their money" Harry cursed this under his breath. He had seen Dudley last year as well with his friend Piers and Mark, they where kicking a child at least 1 year younger and demanded his money. Harry shivered again, "poor kids, they are here with them all year along" he thought. "Atleast I only have a couple of weeks, but still those are an outright punishment".

Harry was finished at around 2 o clock, and Vernon came to see his now cleaned car. Even Vernon could not interrupt his gasps of joy when he saw how good his car looked. He very quickly suppressed it again though and said: "hmm not to bad, at least you can do something a bit well without breaking stuff". Harry sniggered inwardly knowing how much that car meant to Vernon and how hard it was for him to keep his joy concealed.

"I hope you like it uncle Vernon, can I go and have a walk and just walk around a bit". Vernon was still looking at his car, but turned around when Harry asked. "Hmmm, well ok I do not see the harm there just be careful boy or ill put you in the cupboard as well for the rest of the year, next to that bloody owl of yours".

Harry knew he should not press his uncle but still asked if he could not please have Hedwig back. "No you are bloody not getting that songbird back now. Go away now before I change my mind". Harry did not need to be told that twice and he sped of, going towards the park and playground where he usually sat to just stare of in the distance. Or to think about his past, he thought it was a wonderful place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He never saw him coming, Harry was face down flat on the street before he even knew what was happening. The last thing he remembered was that he was going to the park when a sudden force suddenly knocked from behind of his feat and on the ground. "Not so though when I make a move now are you Harrikins".

Harry knew that only Dudley named him that and although he could not see him he knew he was there. "What the hell do you think your doing you oversized pig" He got to his feat whilst swinging a bit like a drunk, he was feeling dizzy from the thump on his head.

"Getting even for you trying to get me yesterday", Dudley sneered. "Ow" Harry said, "if that is all then we are now even and then I can go on my way". Harry really was not feeling like facing Dudley. He just wanted to relax his sore muscles a bit, and think abit about last year, after the hard work he had done.

"I will leave when you answer my question" Dudley said a grin on his face again. "What question", Harry asked? He had not heard Dudley ask anything at all.

"Last time Harrikins or I will punch your face down and through the concrete", Dudley said calmly. He then repeated himself again like he had done last night only now very loud and with an aggressive look on his face.

"WHO is CEDRIC"!

"Ah" Harry thought, so that was what he wanted to know. "Wy are you so interested in him anyway, does he mean anything to you Dudley".

"He means nothing to me Potter, I just want to find out more ways in which I can harm you mentally as well as physically". Harry looked aghast, "Why the hell are you calling me Potter, Dursley?"

"Maybe then you will listen, you thick headed numbskull" Dudley really was in one of his moods today.

"Ok Dudley I will tell you who Cedric is". Harry replied simply. He had no intentions to hide it anymore if Dudley was so stubborn he would tell him. Harry prepared himself for what he was going to say. Dudley looked pleased with himself for a few seconds, that was until Harry started speaking in a low cold voice. What Harry said washed over Dudley like a cold shower in the middle of winter.

"Cedric was a friend of mine he was from Hufflepuff, that is one of the groups in which you can that sorted into when you join Hogwarts. That is the school where I do MAGIC Dudley. We had this tournament there between schools, and we both won. But we did not really win, instead we went straight to the dark Lords arms and saw him get a new body".

Harry knew he was not making sense but if Dudley wanted to know who Cedric was he would tell him that.

"Voldemort's minion, called Wormtail KIILLED CEDRIC IN FRONT OF MY EYES". Harry was having tears in his eyes now while trying to focus and keep telling. "He killed him in clod blooded murder, a friend of mine, and THIS is what I see each night. When I close my eyes I see him dying, again and again and again. And then I see more and more of what happened that night, how I myself nearly died DUDLEY! He screamed the last few sentences in Dudley's face. Harry looked red and he had a look of anger on his face. That look showed that if he had his wand in his hand that it would mean that Dudley would never breath again.

Dudley looked aghast, like if a train had run over him. He had not thought any of this. Dudley had assumed that it was a friend or something that was no longer Harry's friend. The truth of it all hit him like a ton of bricks stapled on him wile a train trampled over him. Cedric dead, that was not what he thought it would be. He stood there mouth opened and was just gaping at Harry's enraged face. Now he understood why Harry was having these nightmares and why he would be so angry.

"I erm, I erm did not know that Harry. I, I did not mean to upset you". Dudley stammered he really was at shock, he did not understand all of what Harry said but he knew that he was speaking the truth, because Harry never lied. That Dudley said that he had not meant to upset Harry came as a shock, he quickly recovered though.

"Happy now Dudley, now what will you do", he asked the boy, a new look of rage flaming across Harry's face. He then yelled: "If you so much NAME him again, let alone talk to me about him I will swear I will make that tail grow back along with a very nice matching snout", "and then a charm to make you look pink and then i will let you loose in the zoo". With that said Harry turned to the other side of Dudley and ran through a different street not knowing where he went. He ran on and on and finally he turned around the next corner and out of Dudley's sight.

"Wow" Dudley still stood still, he finally bowed his head and walked home, he would never talk to Harry with this again, nor with his parents; he did know however that Harry had a rough time behind him and was feeling like shit.

"Ill go easy on him this year" he said to himself. And with that he walked a bit faster and clomped home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry did now know where he was going. He did not mind though, he just wanted to be far far away from private drive. He kept running for what seemed like hours, silent tears ran across his cheeks and his hands where balled into tight fists.

He had not seen Dudley coming, it could have been a Death Eater for all Harry knew and then he would not be alive anymore. He needed to be sure he would not be snuck up upon any more, neither from Dudley nor from any other people that might want more evil then just make him re-live the last few months of horror.

"Dudley was right about me dreaming though", Harry thought bitterly. For the last few weeks Harry had been having nightmares. He kept re-living that awe full night in the graveyard near Riddle manor, the place where Volemort's parents had lived.

"he has a habit of killing parents it seems", Harry was astounded last year to have heard that Voldemort had killed his own parents to make sure there were no traces left of him leading to the muggle world. He had slain over a 100 people so far by his own hands, families, childs, parents, muggles and wizards alike. Lilly and James Potter where among those killed.

Suddenly Harry looked up though he did not know why. He just knew he needed to look, he found himself in the middle of a big park. "How the hell did I get here" he mumbled to himself, he had not seen where he went while running. He liked the park though, it was bigger then the one near his house, Dudley was no were to be seen and he could smell the flowers. "seems nice and quiet", he mumbled.

Harry knew it was getting later but the urge to explore took the better of him and he walked into the park looking around for anything special. He found a big tree in the middle of the park; it had a small engraving carved in the middle of the tree at eye level. It was shaped "Harry gasped" like the form of two wands crossing each other, flinging sparks from the top of the wands. Above it was a small icon of an eagle, imbedded in the wood.

"well I'll be damned, that looks like the eagle of Ravenclaw, and those wands look like the Hogwarts crest". "But I am not sure", Harry said to himself while looking better at the inscription below the eagle and then he finally saw something odd.

"There is a question here", Harry mumbled. He saw there were a few lines of texts. It read: "By smartest charms this seal was made, In life or death this shall not fade, this hut is mine for all to wine, lift the stump and the path will shine" it was carved out in the wood just below the eagle's claws. "What the hell is that supposed to mean" Harry asked himself.

Harry was pondering over his options when something clicked into place, "It is a riddle"!

"I need to solve this riddle to", he looked again, "open a path to some type of hut or cabin maybe". For a moment all of Harry's problems were forgotten, he was focusing hard on the riddle when his watch suddenly buzzed.

Harry knew he needed to be home within 15 minutes else Vernon would kill him for being late to make his dinner. With a sigh he turned around and tried to find his way back home, determined to come back again tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were have you been boy"? Harry knew he was 5 minutes late and was now facing his uncle in a growing rage"

"I was out for a walk, and when my security alarm went I was to far off to make it in time", Harry stood in the kitchen panting, hands on his knees. "You still seem fit enough" Vernon said with an evil glare. "Go make us some dinner, and if you let it burn ill swear by god that I will..." Harry would never knew what since he took this moment and started preparing dinner for the Dursley's. If there was one thing he liked at least a little bit then it was cooking, and maybe gardening a bit to if it was not to much weeding.

"Let's make some dinner" he said to himself and started to make a lovely stew. Soon the food was ready and Harry and the Dursley's were sitting around the table.

"You never told me where you were exactly" Vernon was asking this to Harry since he had nothing else to talk about. He would usually question Harry and things like that in order to distract himself and have some fun bullying Harry.

"I was out in some big kind of park in the direction on Fulham" Harry replied. He did not know the name of the park where he had been, and even if he knew he would not just tell his uncle where he had been.

"Hmmmm" uncle Vernon seemed to be thinking; "It was probably Chrim's Park", what the hell were you doing there, that park is big and kind of far off.

"I told you I was far off, I went there to seek some peace and quiet, and it was also the reason wy I was 5 minutes late for cooking" ,he snapped at uncle Vernon an angry expression on his face.

"Don't you put up that tone to me boy and do not look to me like that as well, or I will lock you up again", Vernon bellowed. Harry knew he would keep his word so he decided to quickly changed subject.

"Can I then please please go feed my owl and give it some water; you have heard it screeching in there. You can watch if you do not feel comfortable I just want it to be fed, it will also be silent then". Harry hoped this large argument would win him because Vernon loved a good night's rest and the hooting of poor Hedwig's had awoken him last night, and he hated it if he could not sleep in on saturdays.

Vernon seemed to be in his usual inner battle between pleasing himself, and thus also pleasing Harry which he never did. But not letting him do it would be more hooting, less sleep and a possible dead stinking owl in his cupboard.

"FINE, you can feed it and give it water or clean his cage, but I will make sure you will NOT send any messages to your freaky friends".

Harry sighed with relief, he had nearly said: "my friends are no freaks", but if he had said that he might not have been able to feed Hedwig anymore. He would be cheeky later on again after his pet was fed and better.

The next hour after dinner had ended and the washing had been done, (which all was done by Harry) he went to the cupboard with some fresh clean cloths to clean with, fresh water and owl food.

"Uncle Vernon I am ready can you please come open the door for me" Harry shouted, Vernon hated shouting but Hedwig's soft hoots inside were so appalling that he just had to get to her fast.

"Yes yes I am coming boy, and do not yell in my house" he added as an after mark.

He opened the padlock on the door, and turned on the lights inside. "HEDWIG, are you ok girl, come here". Harry quickly lifted Hedwig's cage and took him to the table in the living room. The cage was filled with owl droppings after only one day, her water was nearly empty and there was no more food. She must have been scared to death in there.

Harry quickly refreshed the water and cleaned the cage, giving Hedwig owl treats and explained quietly to her what was happening, "I am so sorry girl", he said at the end, "but you need to go back in now". Hedwig hooted softly and nibbled on Harry's left index finger as a sign of affection. "There is a good girl" and with that and a large inward cry he putted Hedwig back in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Well glad that is out of the way", Vernon said. He then turned to Harry "You may feed him and clean his cage once every two days, with me there or Petunia. No more and no less then that". Harry's spirits lightened due to this and he bellowed "Thanks uncle Vernon" Harry actually had to stop himself giving Vernon a hug for his huge amount of generosity; only the idea that it was him that made Hedwig stay there countered his movements.

"I will be going to bed my boy" you go sleep too, I will check up on you in 5 minutes and you better be in bed by then". Vernon growled while eyeing Harry with a suspicious eye. The Dursley's always went to bed early on saturdays to have one really good nights rest during the weekend.

Harry knew he was not fast enough masking his emotions, but dear me he was so glad that Hedwig would be all right. "Yes uncle Vernon, good night Uncle Vernon and ill make your eggs and toast just perfect tomorrow", he added on of his trademark smiles to this.

"Get out my sight NOW!" One more cheeky remark and you'll taste it badly", Vernon said this and growled while stomping upstairs. Harry just shrugged and went to his room and soon was very soundly asleep in his bed, the day was not that bad after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry awoke with a startled yelp, again and again had he seen Cedric's body fall slump to the ground as if it were nothing more then a rag doll. Harry cried silently for the next few minutes wishing that he could just do without the nightmares. Harry had started to grow bags under his eyes from the missed sleep, and his body was aching for some rest.

Harry got up and looked at the clock, "breakfast time" he murmured sleepily. It was 8:00 P.M and Vernon would probably wake up in about 30 minutes with aunt Petunia and Dudley not far behind. Harry was in charge to make the huge Sunday's English breakfast.

Harry groaned when he stood up, he had slept at a funny angle causing his neck to be cramped. "Smart move Harry" he told himself whilst wishing that Madame Pomfrey was near with some pain relief potion. He got dressed and went down, knowing that he would need at least 5 minutes to make the table and an other 15 to make the full breakfast.

When he arrived at the kitchen he was startled to see an owl sitting on the kitchen table. He rushed to it, and read the address on the letter it was carrying.

"Harry Potter, Private drive 16, Surrey, Little whinging, well that is mine he mused. Then he thought about the breakfast and knew that he should not be opening the letter just now, it seemed to be a big envelope and if Vernon saw it, and also noticed that there was no breakfast he would be furious. Harry was just glad that he was down here the first, else Vernon might have killed the owl on sight.

With a sigh Harry pocketed his letter and got to make breakfast, making sure his envelope was well out of sight except for a small bulge in his left back pocket, "Smart uncle if he finds that out", he muttered.

Just a mere 18 minutes later right on cue Vernon came clomping down the stairs. "Your hair looks awe full boy" was his morning greeting on which Harry chose not to reply. "Ah I see breakfast is ready" Vernon was more pleased now.

"Petunia dear, Dudley sweetheart" Harry winced at the last two words, though luckily Vernon did not notice this since he was to busy yelling that breakfast was ready. A few minutes later, when Harry just putted the last two pieces of toast in the middle of the table his Aunt and Cousin came down.

Dudley gulped down more then two boys of his age should be able to muster, Petunia took enough that would make a rabbit feel full, Vernon followed his son and ate a lot, though he still could not keep up with Dudley on which Harry had an inner laugh. Harry just ate his 2 pieces of toast with marmalade.

"I am going out later is that ok with you Uncle Vernon", Harry asked this very silently. He was done with the dish washing and he watched with growing hope, seeing an other clash of minds inside his uncle raging just now.

"Let Harry go so he was gone from his house but making fun, or having him here and annoying him", Vernon could pick from these two options. "Have you done all your chores", Vernon asked with a sneer?

"Yes, I have done the flowerbeds already, made your car shine" at this he saw a pleased look in Vernon's eyes that he had never seen before. "i have also done all cooking and cleaning, can I please go uncle Vernon", Harry was sure that he could go now, he knew it from the look in his uncle's eyes.

"Hmmm, ok you can go out boy, but do not go around and make rubbish or I'll lock you up in the shed" with this said he turned back to his newspaper and started reading. Harry gave an inward whoop of joy; he had been planning to get back to that mysterious tree in Chrim's park.

"Thanks uncle Vernon", and with that said Harry raced off before Vernon would change his mind. Harry was amused how much this car meant to Vernon, he had not missed that glimmer of joy in his uncle's eyes. And with a loud thud he slammed the door behind him shut and went off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By smartest charms this seal was made, in life or death this shall not fade, this hut is mine for all too wine, lift the stump and the path will shine", Harry was back at the tree and was saying the inscribled text out aloud.

"Life the stump, I wonder if it is meant literary", Harry looked around and he then noticed a small tree stump near to the big tree. He turned his attention to it and tried lifting it, but it would not budge. Harry knew he could not use magic so he walked around the stump to see if he saw anything special.

Then he noticed a small knot on the side of stump. Harry thought it looked a lot like the one that was placed on the whomping Willow. He took out his wand and pressed the small knot. The knot acted like a button and witdrew itself into the stump. Harry looked up to see if anything would happen.

Only a few seconds later the stump started to rise upwards, Harry saw a small niche coming up that was hacked out of the stump. The stump seemed to be hollow inside the niche. The stump had stopped and then Harry noticed that there was a small wooden eagle carved out in the niche.

"What the hell is that doing there", he said aloud. "I can ask that to you as well", the eagle squeaked this while opening his eyes when he heard Harry speak. Harry was so startled that he jumped back, tripped over a loose piece of wood and fell flat on his backside, "Oof", he said when the air was pushed from his lungs from the fall.

"What are you doing here", the eagle said, "You are neither my master nor my creator". Harry was stunned that this little eagle could talk while being just an etch in the wood. He simply had forgotten that it was probably the _Vocalis_ charm that was used to give stuff the ability to talk, that same charm was used on Hogwarts paintings he had heared that once from Hermione who in turn had read it from_ Hogwarts a history_. He had momentarily forgotten this when he had felt down to the ground stunned by his own discovery.

"I am Harry," He said dumbfounded. "That does not mean a lot there are probably tons of Harry's in the world", the eagle squeaked this out rather fast. "I am THE Harry", Harry was thinking this when the eagle asked him but he kept it to himself.

"I am Harry Potter pleased to meat you", he said simply. Then he looked up to see the response the eagle would give him, Harry was not sure, but maybe the eagle had heared about the boy who lived.

The eagle was silent for a few seconds; his eyes seemed to be bulging out of his head if that was even possible for a wooden carving. "THE Harry Potter, the one who defeated you-know-who?" Harry sighed, "Great now even an imbedded eagle knew who he was". He was horrified that even that eagle knew him.

"How the hell do you know who I am"? He said, he was visibly shocked. The eagle replied immediately, "my master and creator told me this mister Potter, it is an honour to meat you".

"Great I am having a conversation with a talking wooden eagle", Harry moaned. "Yes I am, and no Voldemort is not dead anymore he has been reborn in a new body".

"Voldemort"? The raven said in confusion, "who is he"?

"You do not know who he is", Harry was dumfounded, "did your master never tell you the real name of you-know-who"? Harry was beginning to make sense now, if everyone referred to the dark lord as he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who then nobody would know his real name.

"No he did not, I only know that a boy named Harry Potter defeated the dark lord, more I do not know, I have not seen my master since he explained that story 13 years ago". The eagle was looking up to Harry now, probably hoping for more stories. Harry however was not in a good mood right now and did not want to speak about it.

"If you explain me what the hell that riddle on the tree means and what your purpose is in there then I might tell you all the things later", Harry said dryly. The eagle looked abit sad but then said: "I offer the entrance to my master's secret place, if you wish to enter you must answer my question". The eagle looked up at Harry again waiting for an answer.

"Ok give me the question" Harry said, he wondered how hard it would be.He might need his books. but he was not even sure if it was a Wizarding question or just a normal riddle again.

"Squawk, ok here it goes". The eagle then said: "What can reflect like a mirror, does not mirror, carries a voice over far, or mimics you till death har har har". He looked up at Harry expecting an answer.

Harry laughed out loud, he knew this answer, he and Hermione had talked about it since she always went skiing with here parents in the winter or summer. Harry turned to the eagle and replied to him: "It is an echo, it reflects a voice but it can not mirror it like a real mirror reflects things. An echo in the mountains carries far and wide, and with luck you hear it bounding back to you and then you hear you voice over and over until it fades". He then looked back down at the Eagle to see if he was right.

"right you are mister Potter" the eagle squeaked again, "Hereby I offer you entry into my masters secret tree house" With that said he looked up to the big tree on which the first riddle had been carved and suddenly a big strong rope ladder came falling down, right in front of Harry's backpack which he had taken for some food and drinks.

"wow", Harry gasped, he looked up the ladder and saw a black gap at the top of the ladder. He looked back at the eagle and asked: "Can muggles not find this place", he was wondering what muggles would do if they came across a talking imbedded eagle. "Probably burn it", he thought.

"This place has muggle repelling charms on it, no muggle can come near here, they simply turn around or make a bend and go somewhere else". It was a simple answer and indeed it would work. And as long as the charm was cast correctly this place woulde be muggle proof.

"Thanks eagle," Harry said. Then he suddenly asked: "do you have a name by the way?"

The eagle looked up before replying: "Rowan, my name is Rowan".

"Ok thank you Rowan", and with that said Harry started to climb the ladder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ladder did not swing or rock when he climbed it. "Probably a securing charm or something", he kept climbing until he had reached the black hole which in fact was a black trapdoor. Harry pushed it and it gave away, he went up more for a short piece and was shocked to see that he came into a large sort of hut that was big enough to fit the Dursley's ground floor in it completely.

Harry just stood there gaping at his surrounding when a voice suddenly spoke: "Welcome mister Potter, I hereby say that you are welcome in Flitwick's secret hiding hole". The voice was magically amplified and it seemed as if it was spoken by someone who stood nose to nose with Harry.

"Thanks", it was the only thing Harry could say under his circumstances. So this was Flitwick's secret tree house? He never really knew where Flitwick used to live, and all the charms placed inside and outside of the hut showed that the maker was specialized in charms.

"It must be Flitwick," he murmured "Yes it probably is". Harry for a fact did know that Flitwick was the head of house of Ravenclaw and that he had been a Ravenclaw himself as well.

"Cool place", he said again, "yes it sure is" the voice replied. "Harry Potter if you have any questions that might arise when you are in here then you can just ask and I will answer". And with that said the voice was silent.

Harry thought Flitwick was brilliant. The walls of the hut were plastered with bright orange Chudley Cannon posters. "Ron's going to love hearing about this place", he laughed while thinking about his friend Ron and about the huge amount of Chudley Cannon items that he owned. Ron was a huge fan of the Cannons, and Flitwick apparently as well.

Then he noticed the bookracks at the other side of the hut. "What are those", he simply asked while pointing on the books. "Those are Flitwick's charm books and other spell books, he used to come in here and read from them and practice charms, I am one of his creations, and all of the charms around this place are also made by him". The voice was once again silent.

"Thanks", Harry said and he walked to the bookshelves and saw indeed that there were vast amounts of book there about both Charms and transfiguration. He laughed while thinking how Hermione would react to this place. "Probably whoop in joy and read every single book", he laughed at his own thoughts.

Harry spend the rest of his morning in there reading books and lying on the floor which was cushioned by a cushioning charm. It was also nice and warm and he could see al of the park from the windows. It was nearly the end of the morning and soon midday when he sat up and suddenly felt a bulge in his back pocket.

"Crap I forgot about the letter", he thought. Harry stood up and took the letter from his pocket, he sat down again and ripped it open like a small child getting a birthday present. It was his first owl in weeks.

"It is from Sirius," he yelled. He had recognised his godfather's handwriting from the letters that he had sent before. He quickly started reading:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry about al you have gone through last year, and that it must feel horrible. I want you to know that I am currently safe and that I have some information for you._

At this Harry started to think, might it be about Ron and Hermione? They had not sent even one letter yet. He quickly continued to read again.

_You will probably have noticed that you have not received a lot of letters so far this year. It took me quite some time to and effort to sway Dumbledore into letting me write this letter to you._

So Dumbledore was behind this all? Harry felt a rage coming up inside him, but it was not a big one, Harry had huge respect for his headmaster and the powers he possesed.

_Please Harry I think you might be a little mad at Dumbledore but don't be mad, h__e will all explain it in due time. I just want to tell you that everybody is safe; me, Mooney, Ron, Hermione and the entire Weasley family are safe at me. I can not tell you where we are since the house is under the Fidelius charm and I am not the secret keeper._

"Probably Dumbledore is the secret keeper then", Harry pondered out aloud, and then started reading again.

_I can tell you that you have served your prison time at the Dursley's long enough alone for now, and Dumbledore has given me permission to come and visit you. _

"NO", Harry yelled out aloud. People would recognise Sirius for the mass killer and he would be captured by the ministry and sentenced to Azkaban again.

_Do not worry, ill cover myself up as you probably know, I hope you still remember me being able to become a big black dog right? Well you probably always wanted a pet dog. So now I will be yours if you want to._

Harry relaxed visibly, he had forgotten that his godfather was an Animagus and that he could change into a large black dog when he wanted to, and only Sirius, Harry, Lupin, and Wormtail still knew that he could do that. But surely Wormtail had told Voldemort of the form his godfather could take, so he would not be safe. He started reading again.

_If you are worried about Wormtail ,_the letter went on, "gee how does he know what I think, probably because he is my godfather or something". _I did a quick memory charm on him once we had him in your third year, I never told you this but I did this to make sure he forgot some information, like how he got caught thay you guys were there, but also that me and your dad were animagi. He does know Lupin was a werewolf, but in his new memory he sees that as if he helps Lupin once a month to get him safely to the shrieking shack. I did not want him telling anyone I had a cover as Animagus or of information that might have passed that night. So you can rest in peace the secret is still safe Harry._

Harry loved his godfather for his security and how he handled things, sometimes he was even smarter then Lupin. Now he had his dog form, and almost none knew about it and Peter had lost a lot of information about him and his parents and Sirius and Lupin as well. He then read on again.

_That is why I will come and live with you until we can get you out of there, I did not receive any owls from you so I hope this one makes it. __You probably cannot write me for apparantly bad reasons, since I know you would write me a lot if you could._

Sirius was right, if he would have been able to have Hedwig he would have written to Sirius and his friends every day. But maybe it was better, Sirius managed to send him a letter and if he had send Ron and Hermione stuff they could not have answered due to Dumbledore, and Harry would not have known. "So much for doing something correctly this time Vernon", he grumbled. Then he read on.

_Expect me to come visit you any time soon. I will make myself accustomed to your aunt and uncle, and I hope Dudley is as fat as you told me because I really like pork when I am in dog form, "evil smirk"._

Harry could not resist laughing at this; Sirius was so funny at some times.

_I hope to see you soon Harry, stay though do not do rash things and be in one piece when I come. I am short of godfather/godson hugs and I need to treat you like a proper godson from now on._

_With love_

_Snuffles, _

Harry putted the letter back in the envelope and cherished it in his hands for some time Then he picked it out and reread it. "Sirius is coming, his secret is safe". He fell down to the floor and was thinking about all what was written. "Dumbledore and the others where in some secret place and he would go there soon when his blood bond would be recharged or something". He smiled at the thought of seeing Sirius on his doorstep in his big black dog form. He was already looking forward to it.

Harry noticed it was getting time to be home for lunch, so he took his leave. He marked the charms book that he was reading to remember where he was. He was definitely coming back to this place, and then took the ladder down. He saw the trunk was down again, so he pushed it up again and said goodbye to the eagle. The eagle looked pleased and with that Harry took his leave.

He was nearly back at private drive when he heard something that made his heart stop. A loud bark was sounded just around the corner. Harry started running and when he rounded te corner he saw a a horrible sight. A huge black dog running away from him, 2 Dementors on his heels.

Harry started running after them and was soon hot on pursuit of the Dementors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes:

Hi all, my first chapter is now revised and officially done, i hope you all like it. As to some comments,

about flitwick: It is never said where he lives, so i can place him were i like, and ofcourse which young wizard good at charms would NOT want to make a large hut for him or her to use? right.

Hope you like the stuff on the eagle and the hut and how Harry has a nice time with his family.

Chap 2 is up but still needs spelling checks so gonna do that first befor making 3, if you like it review? tell me what you found of it? if it needs changing or if you do not understand things. U can always mail me

With greetz,

The Great Seer


	2. You're not serious! I am Sirius

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any character in this book in any way, all those rights are reserved to J.K Rowling and bloomsbury editors. i do not own it, it is not mine, stop asking me if it is mine!

**You're not serious! I am Sirius**

"Sirius, Sirius wait for me", Harry was shouting and cursing whilst running and following the Dementors. He Turned around a corner but he saw no sign of the Dementors anymore.However when he ran a bit further he heard a dog yelping in one of the side streets between Magnolia Crescent and Private drive.

"Sirius, I am coming", with a huge leap he jumped into the darkness that was engulfing the little alleyway. "Sirius I am coming", he shouted again.

Then suddenly seemingly out of nowhere a large yell erupted out of the shadows: "EXPECTO PATRONUM"! A silver creature erupted from the darkness beyond. A brutal looking silver lion with waving manes was standing before a man. The lion looked handsame and fierce, it had the characteristics of his caster. The one who had cast it was tall and had black hair that fell down till his shoulders with a litle bit of curls down the end. Sirius Black was looking well fed but was shaking on his feat a look of pure horror and fear on his face.

"Take them down", he shouted to his patronus, the lion roared fiercely and hurled itself into the Dementors, ripping their robes and trying to claw at their faces, the Dementors fled quickly. The Patronus was a huge charm to do even under normal circumstances, so the already weakened Sirius could only just manage a "sup Harry", before he went crashing to the ground.

"Sirius!", Harry shouted, he ran to his godfather's body and knelt down next to it. "Sirius, Sirius please wake up, please do not stay like that". Harry was almost crying when Sirius got up again, slowly as if in great pains he sat up and looked around while panting heavily. Small drops of sweat pouring from his face. Harry emedialtly took of hold of Sirius to keep him up and stared worriedly into his eyes.

"Hey Harry", he said trying to sound casual. "You look good", then Sirius tried ruffling Harry's hair but was too weak to even ruffle it twice. He backed down again and just sat down on the pavement while looking up at Harry.

"I said what is up Harry, have the decency to answer your godfather will you". After saying this he smirked playfully at Harry who was still sitting like if he had just had a serious heart attack.

Finally Harry spoke: "I thought I was too late, I thought they had got to you", he was visibly shaken and Sirius immediately dropped the casual tone and huddled up next to his godson.

"It's ok, they did not get to me, actually it was your doing they did not get to me", he looked up at Harry, and Harry in return looked down to Sirius, Harry had grown alot over the summer and was now taller then Sirius. Harry could see that Sirius was not kidding or making fun of him.

"Why", Harry was confused by his godfathers reply. Harry did not know how he could have saved his uncle while he had not been doing anything at all, when he was even almost to late to save Sirius himself.

"It was your voice, Harry", I heard you shout and I did not know if you could make a fully corporal patronus. Plus the thought of seeing you, kneeling next to my soulless body", Sirius shivered, "was enough for me to break through the horrible feelings and cast my lion patronus". He ended it all with a kind of sheepish grin on his face.

"You, you what", Harry still did not understand, "You know I can cast patronus since I did that to save our lives in my third year at Hogwarts remember"? Harry was astounded that Sirius had forgotten it.

"Of course I know that NOW", he said in a barkish sort of way saying the last word with some extra care, "but the Dementors suck all the happy thoughts away, and that night when you saved me and told me you would want to live with me, and then also save me, that night Harry is one of the most recent happy moments in my entire life". He looked up with a serious look in his face. "It was also the first thing the Dementors got out of me once they started draining me".

"I had no happy feelings left. I was so tired of all my unhappy memories of my life at Azkaban, the night of your parents death. I could not do or hear anything except for those voices in my head. Only your voice broke through, I could hear it more clear then the voices in my head. It woke me up enough to fight them off."

Harry could not speak. So touched was he by what his godfather had just said. He could not even think what might have gone on inside his head, but that the mere voice of Harry, the last living relative of the Potters had awoken him long enough to repel the Dementors.

"It must have been awe full", it was all Harry could say. He felt like his throat was being closed of by both Crab and Goyle at the same time, and that meant that he really had trouble breathing for a moment. He just sat there looking at Sirius and enveloped him in a hug.

"It is ok, I am happy that I made it", Sirius was shaking a bit less now and was starting to relax a bit when he noticed that Harry was hugging him, he smiled as a warm feeling of happiness climbed it's way through his shaking body. "Do you by any chance have some chocolate", Sirius did not hope for it but he knew he should ask. "Remember Harry, what Dumbledore always says?" "No", Harry replied, "What is it?" "That the best way to fight of these creatures is to feel happy and eat candy." Sirius shook his head, "think about how weird this might seem to a stranger who never saw dementors before". Harry just laughed at this, Dumbledore ofcourse was right but if you would say it like that it sounded horribly confusing.

Harry chuckled: "yeah it indeed seems silly, and yes I have some chocolate", at this last bit Sirius face lit up a bit and he looked at Harry like a little kid that was promised that he would have a cookie soon. Harry forced himself not to chuckle at the expression on Sirius's face and instead pulled out a large bar of Honeydukes finest Chocolate.

"Will this do", he said with a cheeky smile. Sirius started mouth watering at the large bar, but he still looked deathly pale. Harry slowly and agonizingly unwrapped the bar open. Sirius was moaning slightly now at seeing how Harry was teasing him. Harry then trusted the bar in Sirius hand and said in an imitation of Lupin's voice, "Eat, you'll feel better". Sirius chuckled at hearing the resemblance Harry made to his best friend but did not eat yet.

"I hear my friend with the fluffy problem has made you eat the same", he looked up at Harry. "Yes he did, in my third year when Dementors raided the Hogwarts Express looking for you Mister Black". Harry sounded like McGonagall, Sirius face immediacy hung down, "It was my fault you got attacked", Sirius looked awe full again and on the verge of a breakdown.

"WHAT, that was not your ruddy fault and you know it", Harry was flummoxed and angry that Sirius would blame himself. "It was that arrogant ponce of a Fudge that did this to you he decided to check the train, and you were innocent all along and you know it". When he had finished he looked down at Sirius a stern look on his face. "Don't you go blaming yourself for me passing out when it was not your fault Mister Black". Harry looked deathly serious and Sirius immediately sobered up again.

"Thanks Harry I really needed that after those Dementors, and if you call me Mister Black one more time i shall have to hex you". Sirius looked tired and Harry only then just noticed that he had huge bags under his eyes, but for now there was a more important matter at hand. "I really haven't poisoned the chocolate you know", he smiled at the thought of how much he resembled Remus Lupin at the moment. Sirius laughed and started eating chocolate, colour immediately flushed back into his face and he looked a lot better.

"Thanks again Harry, that is some good chocolate. How come you had it on you anyway"? Harry shrugged, "Well since Voldemort is out again I knew it would only be a matter of time before he might send some Dementors after me, so I made sure I always have some chocolate with a cooling charm on it with me, just to be safe", he added.

"Spoken like a true son of James", Sirius said with a beaming face. Harry smiled at hearing this; he loved it when people compared him to his father. "Thanks Sirius I am just glad to see you here alive and well and not with your soul sucked out of you", Harry smiled even wider. "And I am serious when I say that it is not your fault for the Dementors at my third year and that you have nothing to do with it, so stop blaming yourself."

Sirius chuckled and said: "Well for one your not serious I am Sirius and two thanks again", he smiled at seeing the sigh of relief coming from Harry. Harry knew all would be alright if Sirius was good enough to make his own trademark joke again. "Well that is settled then", Harry said, "and can you now please tell me why they followed you, how long it took, and what has happened over the summer"?

"Well currently we are sitting on the floor in a dark alleyway, I am pouring sweat and we hardly can see each other correctly, plus my story is a long one so we need some time for it", Sirius said with a small twinkle in his eyes that would make Dumbledore laugh, he looked up at Harry waiting for a respone. "If you have a comfortable place to go I can explain everything", he added.

Harry thought for a moment, the Dursley's were NOT an option, they would call the police or something at seeing Sirius and would make a huge row about it, and then he would never get to talk to Sirius. Then he remembered where he was before going home to eat lunch and he started to smile.

"I know just the spot follow me", with that he got up and helped Sirius to his feet. "It is quite a bit of walking; do you think you can manage"? Harry looked at Sirius with a mingle of sadness and caring.

"Harry, if I had to walk to Scotland I would do it if I could talk to you". Sirius was serious and he groaned when he retched his back, "The damn mutt I am should learn to run straight and arch his back less while running," he smiled. Harry knew he was talking about his dog animagus form. "Plus", Sirius added, "That chocolate really gave me a good energy boost so I will probably make it". With that said they took of to Chrim's park with Sirius's arm hanging over Harry's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are we", Sirius asked. Harry and Sirius had been walking towards Chrim's park, and now they were nearing the tree with the markings on them. Harry was planning to have a little bit of fun with Sirius before they would be able to talk.

"Not telling", Harry said with a grin plastered across his face. Sirius just grumbled in return, he dit not really likesurprises. When they got to the Tree Harry said: "Ok we are here, you need to make sure we can get in though", Harry looked at Sirius with an innocent expression on his face.

"How do you mean get in"? Sirius did not know what was happening and was just staring at the tree. "Harry I don't like riddles and jokes, and I certainly do not like surprises. Harry just laughed and said: "It is all safe, and yes it is a riddle and you will like the surprise". To let Sirius know he was really Harry, in all it might be a trap, he said: "My Patronus is a stag, and Peter Pettigrew was the traitor, ow and I went back in time to save you and a special Hypogryph named Buckbeak", he added as an afterthought.

"I already trusted you Harry", Sirius smiled at Harry and then looked at the tree again. "Just to make sure" Harry said with a grin. Then he looked at Sirius who was now looking more closely at the outer layer of the tree. "There is an eagle in the tree here, and there is some etching done under it", Sirius read the etch and Harry could see that his godfather was thinking.

Sirius then turned around on the spot and noticed the stump; he moved over to it and started tapping it with his wand and ofcourse nothing happened. He then studied the stump more closely now speaking a word or incantation. He was already starting his third round around the stump when he finally noticed the small knot sticking out. "Ha-ha" he said, "that looks an awe full lot like a knot on the whomping willow that we used to press to make it stop moving and enable us to get into the shrieking shack". Sirius looked at Harry with an expression of joy on his face.

Sirius then pushed the knot and stepped back when he saw the stump rise up. "Wow" he said, "there is a hidden niche in here". Harry was silent and just stood there watching his godfather look in awe at the rising stump. He wondered how his godfather would react to the eagle. Harry hoped that Sirius would fall on his backside so Harry could have a laugh at him. Then the eagle popped out of the niche.

"Hey who are you, and where is Potter", the eagle squeaked at Sirius. Sirius was shocked when he saw the eagle was speakong to him and nearly flopped on his back like Harry did. He saved himself the embarrassment by quickly grabbing the stump that was now big enough to hold on to. Harry laughed at his godfather, who in turn was to busy looking at the eagle to notice Harry.

"I am Sirius Black he replied", while looking between Harry and the eagle with an amused expression on his face. "And I am Harry's godfather". The eagle looked at Sirius a calm expression on it's carved out face. Rowan did not care who opened the stump, he was just placed there in order to give out the secret riddle.

"Ok Mister Black, just solve the riddle then, I assume that is why Harry did not open it". He looked up at Harry who just nodded in return. "Al right mister Black let us see how smart you are."

The eagle repeated the riddle; Harry of course already knew the answer and was hoping Sirius knew it to. Sirius was thinking, a grimace on his face. "I believe it should be an Echo" he finally said. Harry whooped with joy when he heard it, and a few seconds later the ladder came down.

"Good job Sirius", Harry was proud that his godfather knew the answer. "I really did not knew for sure whether you would know the answer or not" a grin now on his face.

"It was funny, and not really easy to solve. Someone who does not know about this place, or does not stumble upon it by accident would never find it. "But what Harry is all of this, I really want to know where we are going to."

Harry just sniggered, "I will tell you when we are both inside ok?" They both started ascending the ladder and soon were in the hut owned by Flitwick when he probably was a lot younger then he was right now.

Harry laughed at hearing Sirius's gasps of joy and enjoyed it to see his godfather look around in awe at the place. "I guess you like it" Harry said with a sheepish grin. "It looks beautiful" Sirius replied, "did you make this place, it looks like it is full of magic".

"Nope, this was Flitwick's hut, you know him, he teaches charms at Hogwarts today". Harry did not know for sure if Sirius knew Flitwick. "Yeah I know who he is we both went to Hogwarts together, he was a Ravenclaw though, so I did not really know a lot of him". "I do know that he was excellent at charms and duelling.

"We can both see one part of it here" Harry replied with a grin, "the floor is cushioned, there is a warming charm, and all the stuff on the wall has permanent sticking charms on them, I guess he did that to make sure no one who came in here would rob his posters from the Cannons or put other ones up on the walls" he chuckled.

Sirius still looked in awe, "this is a really nice place, you have to tell him you found it though and ask his permission to use it, did you not owl him yet"? At saying this Harry's face went down. "I did not owl him for the same reason that I did not owl you Sirius", he replied with a sad face.

"And how come then, did Hedwig leave you"? Sirius asked, "Ow no she did not die right"? He was now serious. "No she is not dead and she did not ran away, although she would probably if she had the chance", Harry said, his expression had changed to that of an angry one.

"What do you mean if she had the chance"? Sirius replied. "Vernon locked her up in the Cupboard under the stairs, so I could not mail you or my friends, and so he could reign me with iron first again without being afraid that I would send an owl to you telling you of my ickly problems" Harry's face turned to rage as he said that. "she has been locked up in there all holiday so far, he does let me clean her and feed her once a week but that is all, and there are spiders in there and it is dark, she hates it there" he finished, now a sad look on his face.

"Ow you poor boy, no wonder you did not write to me", Sirius said whilst wrapping an arm around Harry while they both sat down on the floor. "When I get back to your house with you, I will personally free Hedwig and have a little chat with that merry uncle of yours al right"? He was now smiling at Harry.

"That would be nice, maybe you could take Dudley as well then, take a chunk from his backside or something". Harry was now smiling as well at having a mental image of Dudley running through the street at his full waggling speed, and Sirius in dog form chasing him while barking in joy. He laughed again.

"What you laughing about Harry?" Sirius asked smiling even wider. "I had a mental image of you chasing Dudley and how Dudley was crying in terror and you jumping in joy" Harry now had one of his trademark ear splitting grins on his face.

"Ah Sirius said, that mental image might become a real one if you'll let me and I can get to him" Sirius was now cheering as he himself also saw him chasing a boy looking like a pig in his own head down the street.

"Thanks Sirius, you really made me laugh". "I can see that Harry, but for now back to business I am here to tell you what is happening and how those Dementors chased me around Surrey". Sirius face went grim at saying this and he looked at Harry.

"Yeah" Harry replied, his face also growing stern. "Tell me anything and everything, and the truth for as far as you are able, I know from your letter that Dumbledore has some place he keeps hidden under the Fidelius charm, and he probably told you not to say some things, so tell me as much as you can for now". Harry was looking at Sirius now an expecting look on his face.

"Ok, I see that you already know some stuff, or don't in this case" He added the last part with a grin. "So I will tell you as much as I can". Sirius then made himself comfortable and asked: "what do you know about Voldemort's plans Harry"?

"I only know that he has returned to the world of the living", "and that he has his body to full work again, he showed me this when we battled last year". He then looked at Sirius before asking: "What is he planning then? Who are his followers? I did not read anything of disappearances of any kind in the newspaper, so it almost seems that nothing is wrong. He has not shown himself, nor have his death eaters done anything, it is like a silence before the storm" he added this last part feeling horrible confused about the lack of incidents happening to show his arch enemy was back. He felt guilty that he almost wished there were more unexplained deaths going on around england.

"You are right on all parts Harry". "But muggle news is different then wizarding news, they need to make stuff look like no magic is involved remember", Sirius explained to Harry.

"What do you mean Sirius" Harry replied confused. "I do not know what you are talking about, there were no things that could lead to magic beeing used in any way".

Sirius sighed, he knew that it would all be covered up in the muggle newspapers but he still hoped Harry might have figured it out by himself. "Have you read about that collapsing bridge near Blackpool?" Sirius asked this since it was the first thing that had happened and was pretty relevent to the covering up theme. "Yes what about it"? Harry said, "That was a metal defection, researchers have thoroughly investigated it and it was just a normal collapse, although a lot of muggles died in that accident.

"That were some of the Death Eaters you saw when Voldemort returned", Sirius replied softly. We do not have any proof but it seems that they used a metal weakening hex, which made the bridge collapse and made it look like an accident". We know for sure that it were death eaters since the muggles that survived told us that it was done by some men in black robes who shot beams of silver light at the bridge's supporting pillars. After they told us that we had to wipe their memories. Our organization was there first.

"And what is the ministry doing about it all"? Harry was astounded to hear that it had been death eaters that had made those poor innocent muggles die. "Are they capturing the Death eaters"? Sirius looked very grim now indeed, "Fudge does not yet acknowledge the return of Voldemort". He keeps saying it is just a hoax and he blames you and Dumbledore for it".

"He says WHAT"! Harry was in a rage now. "HOW CAN HE SAY THAT"? "WHAT HAPPENED TO CEDRIC THEN"? The memory of Cedric calmed Harry down. "Who the hell does he think he is blaming me and Dumbledore for this". "He should be taking immediate action".

"I know Harry, but that is not the case at the moment". "I am part of an organization of which I can not yet tell its name that is busy fighting Voldemort in all kinds of different ways".

"Like what"? Harry said finally calming down a bit again. Sirius thought for a moment and said, "We are trying to make people believe he really is back and join the organization as well. We also try and make sure he does not get more followers". He looked up at Harry knowing his question coming.

"What kind of followers does he have except for death eaters"? Harry asked, this was indeed the question Sirius had though of and he replied, "Trolls, giants, Dementors, death eaters, infiltration in the ministry, and even some dragons which some of his death eater have raised and that are being kept at an un known place".

"How do you know he has dragons, I figured the first few out, but dragons", Harry was frightened at the thought of Voldemort having an army of dragons.

"Well" Sirius began "in the last war he had help of 2 welsh green dragons, and 1 Hungarian Horntail". "We managed to capture the Horntail, but what happened to the welsh greens we have no idée.

"What happened to the horntail"? Harry thought he already knew the answer but still wanted to know, it was common sense what happened to dragons that had aided the dark lord. "We had to put it down", Sirius replied, "It had killed a lot of wizards and muggles and we could not let it live. We used her blood though and her hide and flesh but the most important thing was that she had a nest. And that nest was saved, remember though Harry this all happened during the first war.

"We raised the small dragons ourselves, Charley and his friends helped to do that, one of these monsters was used last year to be used in the tri-wizard-championships. And you fought one on your broom Harry", Sirius was smiling fondly at Harry.

"It seems even cooler now that I have managed to outwit a dragon that was part of the litter of the horntail that followed Voldemort". Harry was really happy with himself, and although he had guessed it once Sirius told him about the captured dragonlings he still wanted to know for sure.

"No problem at all Harry, I am just glad you made it past that wench's litter". Sirius went back to business mode on which Harry sniggered. Although Sirius had been out of Auror business since his parents had died, Harry could still see some of it when he was talking like this, or when he was battling the dementors.

"To get back to business, we are thus trying to make sure he can not get more followers, we check people for the imperius curse, we keep a close eye on all the dragons we know of, and we have sent two emissaries to the giants, who those are I can not tell".

Harry had a feint idea on who those two might be, but he would not ask now, he would probably hear it in due time. "Ok now that one of my parts is out of the way, namely what everybody was up to", at this he looked up at Sirius with a grin, "I would like to know how my friends are, if you know that"?

"They are at the place of which I can not tell Harry, but the most important part is that everybody you know of is safe". He smiled at Harry. "Even Malfoy and Snape", Harry said with a look of disgust on his face.

"I should have added 'everybody you care about Harry", but i know for sure that Snape is till alive and kicking for he is part of our organization as death eater infiltrater, and he reports to us about his findings. What the Malfoy's are up to nobody knows. We do know however that Lucius still works at the ministry and has a large grip on Fudge. Harry now had a look of pure disgust on his face on which Sirius commented: "you really do not like those two do you"?

"No I don't, but at least I know the rest is safe, I would not know what i would fo if I would lose one of my friends or family". After the last few words he looked up to Sirius, Sirius had a tear in his eye from what Harry said. "I will be more then glad to serve as a family for you Harry, at any time you want to." With that said Harry stood up and walked to one of the shelves and yelled back "Oy Sirius you want a butterbeer as well"? Sirius sniggered, "gladly Harry, I love butterbeer alot and I do not assume young Flitwick had any fire whiskey in here" he grinned at Harry who in turn laughed back. "No I do not think young Flitwick had it". Sirius laughed: "Then butterbeer will do fine". Harry took out two bottles and gave one to Sirius and sat down next to him again.

They drank their beer for a moment and took some rest, Harry found some cards and they played some exploding snap for a while, ending in an immense victory for Harry causing the cards of Sirius to explode in his face and cover his face in soot.

"Nice game Harry, I never really was good at it, even Remus could win from me at this". Harry laughed at his Godfathers remark. "I still have one question though Sirius, what were those Dementors doing"?

"They loved me and wanted to snog me in an alleyway Harry, I just don't do that to every thing that meets me and falls in love with me so I ran, but they were just kind of desperate for a snog so they tried capturing me". He then added: "Because you came i had enough power to knock em back and tell them to go away or that i would else tell their daddy voldemort that they were out again".

A huge grin spread on his Godfathers face when he finished saying this, and Harry was rolling over the floor, crying out in laughter at the joke Sirius had made. Then Sirius became serious again.

"No, they came after me when I got close to you house, I do not know where they came from I just know that I needed to run for my life, they knew I was a wizard but they probably could not tell which since they only felt me as an animagus and my magical core is shrouded then. Dementors can identify people by the way our magical core transfers magic to our surroundings. They sort of identify you by sensing your magic".

"lucky you then", I am just glad I got to help you in time, who knows what might have happened if I had not seen or heard you". Harry was having a sad expression again. Sirius immediately jumped to it and replied: "I am just glad you did get there, and let's not think about what could have happened". He looked at Harry and then added, "I think you can do with some fun Harry". And with that said he turned into a dog and threw Harry to the floor and started licking his face.

"AAHA Sirius stop that"! Harry was snorting in laughter, he started ruffling and cuddling the dog and for the next few minutes they played together rolling and jumping though the hut. Sirius trying to capture his tail and succeeded in it. He also started barking loudly and did some cute puppy dog eyes. This all made Harry laugh quite a bit.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Harry's watch went of and he sighed. "Sirius mate, it is time to go home, I need to cook and you need to protect me", the dog just barked in reply. Harry laughed when Sirius turned back into a human and started rubbing his backside once the transformation was complete. "I should not have bitten my tail, now my bum hurts", he laughed at Harry and then said: "Ok let's go now, I want to meat you happy family".

Harry snorted, "Just follow me then and I will lead you to heaven". Just listen on the way there I got a huge prank I want to pull with them, but I need your help for it". He looked up at Sirius when he had said that. "Anything for you Harry, just explain it all to me on the way".

And with that said they walked back to private drive together, Harry telling his plans to Sirius and laughing on the way, this would be a very fun night indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rang the front door bell knowing perfectly well that he was at least 10 minutes late to make dinner. He saw Vernon coming and braced himself for what was to come. Vernon opened the door and stared down at Harry.

"Your LATE" he yelled, only then did he notice something awkward, next to Harry sat a large black dog, its tongue lolling from his mouth. "What the hell did you bring with you, what sort of a mutt is it".

"I found this dog in the park Vernon, it was tied to a tree, probably left there, I felt sorry and I took him with me, I did not want such a cute dog to die". Harry already felt it coming, the neck of his uncle turned a blotchy purple, and then even a little blackish before he spoke through clenched teeth, "That MUTT is NOT coming in here, you should have left it tied to a tree young man, you are in SERIOUS trouble". He took a moment to breath before continuing on his rant. "You are 10 minutes late, you do not say sorry and then, then this mutt as well", he said with force while pointing at the black dog.

"I could not just leave him there, and he followed me home after I released it". Harry was laughing load inwardly seeing his uncle turn bright red.

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT, I WILL KILL THE DOG MYSELF AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU"! With that said he lunged for Harry grabbing him by his throat and pulled him inside, he tossed Harry to the wall in the hall making Harry moan in pain. He was just starting to move to the boy to give him a serious beating when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What exactly dear man, are you going to do to my godson". A cold voice replied behind Vernon. Vernon was sure he was dreaming, but when he looked he saw the hand was really there. There was only a dog with Harry and he did not see or hear anyone else coming.

"I repeat, mister"A sense of anger now in the cold voice, "What you were planning to do to Harry Jamer Potter".

Vernon did not dare to turn around he just looked at Harry who was writhing in pain; he probably had some broken ribs from his fall against the wall. "Nothing serious" Vernon replied in a small voice, his face had turned white during this.

"You're not serious, I am SIRIUS"! With that said he turned Vernon around. Vernon gasped in Horror seeing the man that was standing behind him, and now in front of him. "YOU, you are that mass killer they talked about two years ago", Vernon was as white as a tablecloth now, and Vernon could only stare at Sirius.

Sirius gave a barking laugh, "Yes dear man, and I am also Harry's godfather and I really have to say that killing my godson is not something that will get you into my good books". At the same time he pulled his wand out and started playing with it between his fingers.

Vernon could only stare at the wand now and could not utter a single word. Harry was still on the ground, his glasses had been broken by the fall, and he could feel that at least one of his ribs had cracked. He could not see what was happening but he heard it quite well. His plan had not worked out like he hoped, it had for example no broken ribs in it, but it was still working. Vernon was scared like a little chicken that was encountered by a giant fox.

"Dad what is happening", Dudley said while rounding down the kitchen door a large piece of pie in his fist. He stopped abruptly in his path when he saw Vernon. He then noticed Sirius who Dudley thought was the escaped mass murderer. And he saw that the mand had a wand pointed at his fathers face.

"AAAAAA, he yelled, and took of down to the backside of the house. "So much for a hero you got as a son Vernon", replied Sirius wile looking back at Vernon. Sirius had learend all names by heart before he and Harry went to the front door. Sirius was laughing now, once he had seen the fat cousin of Harry he knew why Harry had that mental image of him biting Dudley's ass.

"I do need to be a little bit bigger then or I wont be able to take a lot out of his ass" he muttered to himself.

Vernon was still as white as a cloth but somehow managed to speak, "please do not ppppo…., pppopppo... point that thing at me". He was stuttering now as well. Sirius how ever turned his hard gaze back at Vernon before rounding him and turning next to Harry, while doing so he did keep his wand trained at Uncle Vernon's shaking body.

"Harry are you al right"? "Please say something". Harry grinned crookedly and said: "You sounded great, and hearing Duders yell like that was a laugh to my heart". He sat up and looked around. "Can you see my glasses anywhere Sirius I think they might be broken.

Sirius looked around and saw Harry's glasses, they were indeed broken, but a small _reparo _charm was enough to fix it back. "Thanks" Harry muttered when he had his glasses on his head again and he could look around.

"How you feeling Harry", Sirius said with concern. "I am fine, thanks, probably just a broken rib but that will heal fast, I have had worse quidditch injuries then this one and they also healed relatively fast."

Sirius was relieved that Harry was fine, so he stood up and turned towards uncle Vernon again. "Get yourself, your wife, and that fat piglet of yours into the kitchen; I have some things to discuss with you all".

With that he made sure that Vernon was in the kitchen and calling for the rest, then he closed the front door that had been left open due to all the fighting and yelling. He then helped Harry up to his feat and helped him to the kitchen where he putted him down into a chair.

"I am sorry that I could not protect you more early", he said with a sad smile. "Is ok Sirius, it isn't bad at all" Harry smiled crookedly. "Let's have a nice chat with the Dursley's then shall we"? And with that said they both waited for the other two members of the Family to come in.

It took quite a while for all the Dursley's to be gathered together in the kitchen. For one fact Dudley had to be hovered in by Sirius and strained in his seat to make him come. Harry had a good laugh at hearing his cousin squeal in horror as Sirius lifted Dudley into his seat with just his wand.

Petunia came in by herself, she did not want Vernon to stay there and she had to get that, that killer out of her house. What would the neighbours think if they saw him here!? She sat down next to Vernon, and she did not say anything, not even when Dudley was hovered in and into his seat.

"Well" Sirius began, "We are all here now as a happy family". Harry had to suppress a chuckle at that point but managed it, and the suppressing hurt his ribs which nearly did make him moan out in pain.

"I am going to talk to you about how you have been treating Harry", an ominous silence rang after Sirius had said the last few words. "I am his godfather and I am in charge of his wellbeing" at this he glared at Vernon and Dudley in particular.

"It has come to my attention that Harry has not been treated right and thus actions should be taken", at this the Dursley's looked baffled; they had not expected this man to speak to polite. But the word actions were left hanging in the room, like an imminent doom.

"Let me just rephrase these last few words" Sirius said dryly, he got up from his chair and pointed his wand around him saying _silencio. _This spell would make sure that no one outside could hear them. Sirius then closed the doors and curtains. He then stood back at the table and he then started to yell at a breath taking volume.

"YOU HAVE BEEN ASSHOLES DURSLEY'S, THIS BOY HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE A HEAP OF DUNG". "AND WHEN I MEAN ACTIONS I MEAN THAT IF I WAS FAIR I SHOULD HEX YOU ALL INTO OBLIVION AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME BACK AGAIN".

Sirius sighed and fell back down in his chair; Harry was looking at his aunt and uncle. Both of them were looking like if a horde of centaurs had just trampled over them. They could not utter a single word. Dudley however saw Sirius slumping down and tried to make a break for it.

"Ow no you don't you little pig" Sirius said quietly. He flicked his wand saying "_wingardium leviosa" _it lifted Dudley of the floor again and back into his chair.

"_Incarcerous_" Sirius said, and thin ropes flew out of his wand and constricted Dudley to his chair. Dudley was screaming in horror. "S_ilencio",_ the spell hit Dudley causing him to still look like a squealing pig, but nobody could hear anything.

"Now that we got our piglet nice and secure we can continue with you two" Sirius said pointing his wand at Vernon and Petunia. Vernon backed away immediately causing him to fall to the ground, Petunia only stared at Dudley her eyes bulging from their sockets.

"I do not mean any harm; Dudley can still hear us as well and now we will have a quite talk like grown up man". Sirius was looking very calm now indeed; Vernon probably saw this as he crawled up from under the table and started shouting at Sirius: "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SON IN MY OWN HOUSE"! If Vernon knew Sirius better he would not have said that because soon he was also gaping as it was impossible for him to speak because an other _silencio _charmhad been cast by Sirius.

"I will make this quick then" Sirius sighed. "You will from now on treat Harry with respect, you will not hit or hurt him, you may not ever again take his owl or stuff away and if I so much hear anything from Harry I will come here personally and plaster you guys to the wall with a permanent sticking charm". Sirius was panting now; he still had not fully recovered yet from the Dementor attack.

Aunt Petunia nodded, she was so terrified that if Sirius had asked her to run around the street with no clothes on she would have still done it. Vernon nodded as well, but if looks could kill Sirius would be a dead man. Dudley could not respond he was strapped in very tightly.

"It is nice to see you understand, and for an extra mark for the rest of the holidays I will sleep with Harry on his room to make sure nothing bad happens to him in his sleep". He glared at Vernon, "and Harry has no more chores to do and we will be treated as guests". He looked around again and saw Petunia and Vernon nodding very shortly and stiffly with angry looks on their faces.

"If you do not comply, and that includes you Dudley" he pointed his wand at Dudley while saying this and the boy shuddered, "then I will turn you all into toads before I stick you to the wall".

Sirius was done ranting and slumped back in his chair. He looked up to Harry who was sitting in his chair looking at his godfather with an amused look on his face. Harry just loved Sirius after what he had just done to the Dursley's

"Let's go and save an owl Harry" Sirius said. Harry and Sirius walked into the hallway and with a flick of his wand he opened the cupboard. Harry quickly reached in and took out Hedwig. Sirius walked back into the kitchen

"Girl I will let you out now, please come back though I did not want this to happen and I hope you will understand". With this said he walked to the front door and opened it up. He then took Hedwig from her cage and lifted her on one hand.

Hedwig hooted softly, and nibbled Harry's ear, maybe as a sign that she liked being out, or as reassurance that she would be back. After that she spread her wings and took of towards the skies hooting gleefully.

"See you soon Hedwig" Harry called out after her. "Happy hunting", and with that said he turned back to Sirius who he saw was standing at the kitchen door again.

"And I might remove it if you are nice to Harry by the end of this summer". With that he looked up and saw Harry looking at him. "I though that tail on him would be brilliant again" Sirius just replied. "No you did not" Harry said a suppressed tone of laughter in his voice. "Yes I did Harry, come and have a look". The image Harry had of Dudley jumping up and down the table with a pig's tail coming down his rear end was a sight that he would never forget.

"Thanks Sirius, I really like that on him", he replied wile grinning at his godfather. "Yeah it sort of suits him", Sirius said while he was chuckling. "Now show me that tiny room of yours, it needs an enlargement charm I think.

Harry and Sirius walked upstairs whilst talking about what they were going to do for the rest of their partly joined summer. Sirius had already told Harry that if it all worked out he would leave the Dursley's in 2 weeks to come and live at the place of which he could not tell. Harry was really looking forward to this.

When they were inside Harry's room Sirius conjured a bed and then realised he had not yet enlarged the room. "Ow crap" Sirius said, and with that the bed crashed down in the middle of the room, tumbling down and knocking the closet over.

"Oops, I did not mean to wreck your room Harry". "No offence taken Sirius, I was only storing the elephant cloths from Dudley in there anyway". Sirius stifled a laugh and then with a wave of his wand he enlarged the room. It quickly became the size of a presidential suite and Sirius could put his bed across Harry's and he conjured an extra closet.

"What colours do you like Harry"? "Uhm I do not really have one, I do like green, black and red though", Harry replied with a questioning look on his face. Harry did not know what Sirius was doing, but Sirius did some weird wand motions while pointing at his closet, and then he did the same to Harry's.

"What did you just do Sirius", Harry had not heard what spell Sirius used, but he did not like the rattling that happened when he was done with both spells. "Open your closes Harry and see", Sirius replied with a grin.

When Harry walked forward and opened his closet he could not suppress a gasp of joy. Instead of Dudley's oversized clothes the closet was now filled with robes with green, black, or red patterns and standard colours. Some even had a Gryffindor lion on it. "Wow Sirius that looks amazing". "I can't do things like dragon hide boots or cloaks since those are non conjurable items due to their rareness, but there is some silk in it and some nice muggle clothes", Sirius replied while moving to his own closset.

Harry could not even answer, he had more clothes and good looking ones then he had ever had or seen. There were even some new white sneakers on the bottom of the closet. When Harry could finally speak he could only say: "Wow", Sirius knew what was going through the boy so he just went to open his own closet and took out some black and white muggle pyjamas. He then changed quickly and flopped down on his bed.

"Man I am tired Harry, what would you say of an early night's rest"? Harry agreed to this and soon they were ready for bed. Then suddenly Sirius stood up and strode to Harry. "Hold it there Harry, I still got you one last gift", a smile was on Sirius's face. "What is it", Harry asked. He really was not used to a lot of presents on one day, like his godfather beeing here, the nice time in the hut. The new pig's tail and the ranting to Vernon was also really good. But the best so far was the fact he was together with Sirius and that he had new good looking clothes. Harry stared at Sirius and said that he was ready for his gift.

Sirius then took a small package from his back pocket and handed it to Harry. "Here you go, before I gave it to you it was your dad's I hope you like it". Harry looked at his small package and wondered what was inside. Then he carefully unwrapped it and was surprised when a small mirror came falling out.

"I know he never did his hair, so why would my dad need a mirror", Harry looked up at Sirius with a frown on his face.

"Remember the marauders map", Harry nodded, "This is also one of our own made things, and it is called a two-way-mirror". Harry looked back at the seemingly normal mirror. "And what does it do"? It makes you see and talk to the one that holds the other mirror, which is me Sirius Black, if you want to talk to me or just see me you only need to speak my name and I will answer it, I will carry the other mirror on me all the time". Sirius pulled out an identical mirror from his robe pocket and showed it to Harry. "James and I used this when he both had detention in different places, so we could still make jokes and laugh", Sirius was smirking at Harry now.

"This is really cool", Harry replied and he stood up and walked out of the room. "Where you going", Sirius asked? He did not need further questioning because his mirror started trembling in his hand and when he looked in it he saw Harry's face appear. "Ah, you wanted to try it you little rascal", Harry just laughed and winked. When Harry walked back into the room he was grinning wide, "I am going to use that a lot when Snape is pestering me again". Sirius laughed as well now, "You do that and I will pay him a visit to teach that man some manners".

They both went to bed Laughing, not knowing what the next day would bring and also not bothering about it. For once Harry was feeling truly happy he had his godfather with him and he had tons of new cool things. His owl was out and free and Dudley was pork-style again. With a snigger he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Fully revised now and some differences. A patronus is not the same as animagus, the patronus is more of a reflection of something that makes you feel safe in my opinion. It also should give a crude reflection of the caster's character. And well a lion has the looks and the style/strenght of Sirius. Also it gives you a nice boost of moral and defence seeing a large silver lion at your side.

I changed the part on the dragons, they would not live a dragon live after a dragon would have killed so many people, whether part of voldemort due to own free will or due to beeing fed up in a way that it would attack wizards. The offspring was a nice tweek though i really wanted to involve the last book a bit.

Hope you like what is going on at the Dursley's and how Sirius has a nice talk with them. The two way mirror is given but now Harry knows what it is and what it does, instead of leaving it at the bottom of his trunk for stupid reasons.

Next chapter name will be: First visions, and it will star a lot of moldieshorts and his merry bunch of baboons. It will be out between monday and tuesday now that i have revised this one. Enjoy reading and review if you can

Greetz the great seer


End file.
